I Will Protect You
by KokoroShiro2
Summary: Shiro is a rejected test subject being planned to get "retired" but he planned to kill evreyone than it changes when he meets a test subject with a clone, his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Now Shiro has to try to rescue him to keep him safe ((Rated M for High blood content and maybe some yaoi :3))
1. Prouloge

I Will Protect You

((I got this Idea from james pattersons "Maximum Ride I'll Put His website on my page))

A cold gray facility where many shrieks and cries were heard from experments sat a teen in a ccage who was different yet he was never experimented on. The teen was a 6 foot white skinned teen , with white spiky hair black nails a blue tounge and eyes which looked like black with yellow orbs centerd in him. His shirt was all tattered and ripped showing a bit of his muscles and was covered and caked with dirt and blood. A white sash covered his mouth with a sign that said dangerous on his cage.

**_"There damn right_**" Growled the teen He was a test subject that was rejected but was going to get killed soon, He didn't give a fuck. The reason why is because he could destroy the place in a minuite. He leaned back still being vigilante. He sighed noticing a clone more likely of him but looked human the Cage opened and they threw him in. He was taller then him with bright orange locks and pale tan skin he had hazel eyes which were dull and wore tattered shirts and pants which showed that he was just as fit as The white haired teen. He finally spoke in his baritone voice

"Hey whats your name? Mines Ichigo Kurosaki"

**_"Shirosaki… Shirosaki Ogichi,"_**He says in his moontone voice.

(Proulouge How ya guys think XD)


	2. Chapter 1

A bright flash enters the room blinding Ichigo and Shiro in light as the squint there eyes looking at them. The white coats were going to watch every move they made until they died Shiro growls.

'' Damnitt" He says looking at them feeling hostile as ichigo just squinted his eyes. One white coat came by holding a clipboard and was jotting notes down in his book after 3 minutes he leaves then the lights dimmed down. Ichigo adjusted and saw a better picture of the white coats

"Who the hell are they!?" He says Shiro growls and says

"Scientist they want to do experiments on us then kill us." When Ichigo heard that it made his blood boil. He growled at the scientist as they were stuffing him Ichigo bangs himself to the cage but hten a powerful shock courses through him as he falls down Shiro looked at him and helped him up.

"Thanks "said Ichigo

"No problem" Shiro says as he looked at Ichi what he saw was a copy of himself exceot he looked more human. Shiro pulled his hair back and sighs as after a hour a scientist comes in and looks at them and then throws them food, Underdone steak and mushy patatos Ichigo and shiro eats it and sits in there corners of their cages for morning to come. As the scantest whispered

"10 more days until you both are retired"


	3. Chapter 2

((This is the part where I put my OCS and Akane in Akane belongs to takanshimato from DA))

Ichigo and Shiro were left out into a dark prison yard which seemed more like a graveyard more personally than a prison yard as they walked up to three people, who were all mutated. A tall green hair girl whos bust was huge staned there with a long red head man who had gills on his neck and fins on his elbows and knees with a red head girl standing next to them shorter but pretty tall. Shiro and Ichigo walks up to them the green head speaks

"Hey marshmallow is back," She says Shiro growls at the accursed nickname that she gave her,

**_"Nice to see you to tree," _**He says sarcastically looking at her as she tensed up,

"No fighting they'll see us and get pissed off, I don't want to retire before we rebel," Says the red head man a black bang falls in the middle of his tanned skin. He looks down at the girl and she pouts.

The red head girl fixes her ponytail.

"Yeah were going to leave here soon so let's not fight okay?" The red hair girl said, The green hair girl wore a sports tank top with sweat pants as her pale skin seemed to standout it almost made her white but she still had a faint skin tone to it. The tank was a little too small for her bust size making it slightly stretched but it still fitted, as her sweatpants fitted perfectly over her legs her long green hair went down to her ankles as she was barefoot She wore a black eye patch on her left eye, The red hair man was seven feet tall his hair going down to his back with a black bang in the middle of his face swept to the left standing out from his tan skinand his alburnish red hair, His grey orbs standing out as he had a toned body not to much muscle anywhere. He wore a gray tank with khakis that went to his knees,meeting with his gray fins, that seemed like he was always born with them, The red hair girl was a flat chested girl who was tall but not as tall as them who also wore a tank and some shorts, They were all mutated the two girls hid there mutation better then haiiro who couldn't really do It,he could only fold his fins back but in public wore a scarf. nThey were covered in dirt and blood kokoros was white while the other two had crimsom, The three teens with shiro were the rebel group.


End file.
